pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Space-Balls (Game)
This article is about the Paper Computer Game, the first of the Space-Balls Series. For the tribe of Ape-Balls on which the game is based, see Space-Balls (Tribe) '''Space-Balls' is a Paper Computer Game published by Elvin Publishing. It is a spinoff or loose sequel to Xaq to the Future, and the first game in the Space-Balls Series. The game follows the adventures of an amnesiac protagonist who (we later find out) is named Liit, and his partner robot, Tutorial Bot. The duo is also joined by a host of other robots and creatures, creating an ever-growing party. The game has inspired a few sequels, including Tutorial Bot's Past and Dino's Quest. It also inspired the computer game, "Bots". Adaptations As of July 2011, Space-Balls is the Paper Computer Game that has received the most adaptations into other media. It was adapted into a comic book, entitled "Unknown Space Ball Captive", and also an internet cartoon, "Space-Balls". About the Game Story and Situation Liit, a thus-far unknown Prisoner, wakes up to find himself locked in a jail cell on a Space-Ball Starship. In his cell, he finds several threatening robots, and also meets Tutorial Bot. Together, the two must escape the ship, land on the planet Zoniat, and survive to learn the truth of their world! The Character Liit is a prisoner with no memories. He's recently been captured by the Space-Balls and thrown into captivity. Little is known about him. Allies *'Tutorial Bot', Liit's robotic sidekick. His specialty is giving tutorials to players, but he's also helpful: he can fly, get small objects from distant places, and identify creatures. However, there's a mystery to Tutorial Bot—What's his true origen and nature? *'Kill Bot', A Space-Ball robot, fashioned from a mutilated Guy. He's dangerous and armed to the teeth, but if you've got his activation codes, he'll protect you and help you. *'Cleaning Bot': A small robot designed to clean corridors on spaceships, he can interface with various computer systems. *'Bird': A gigantic, spiky pigeon, belonging to the Space-Balls. Once Liit frees him, he becomes a useful ally. *'Woob-Wüb', the unluckiest creature in the Universe. *'SP347v2.0', a robot created by Liit. Villains *'Space-Balls' are an advanced, spacefaring variant on the already vicious species of Ape-Balls. Since the events of Xaq to the Future, they've devoted their civilization to hating Xaq. Luckily for Xaq, he doesn't appear in this game. *'The Fat Guy' appears somewhere, but not in the way you expect! *'The Collector' - A mysterious professor, who takes control of Liit's robots. But is he friend, or foe? The Game This epic sci-fi adventure covers a huge journey, difficult puzzles, and horrible enemies. A creative new take on PCGs. Ending In the Mountain Zone on the planet Zoniat, The Collector reveals the true nature of Zoniat—that the planet is actually The Fat Guy!!! Liit's adventures continue in Tutorial Bot's Past. Gallery Malphoid Newman Lester.jpg Bird.jpg Dino.jpg Dino 2.jpg Unknown Prisoner.jpg PICT0134.jpg Bill.jpg PICT0209.jpg PICT0109.jpg PICT0204.jpg See also *Play Space-Balls Online! Category:Space-Balls Series Category:PCGs